Fiendfyre
by hufflepuff-ish
Summary: Druella Black has made mistakes in the past, particularly ones that have to do with Abraxas Malfoy. But she isn't going to let that come in the way of her family's good reputation. [Written for the QFL round 8]


ROUND EIGHT

Main prompt: Druella Black has always been deeply in love with Abraxas Malfoy and had an affair with him after marriage. Only Druella knows that Narcissa is the result of that affair. [Headcanon by Beater 2, Cheeky Slytherin Lass, Harpies]

Optional prompts: 1 - (word) elegant, 13 - (object) paintbrush, 14 - (word) possible

Word count: 2,122

HUGE thank you for Xanda and Erica for beta-ing.

* * *

The sky was covered in gray clouds that threatened to rain over the Black family. Cygnus Black was leading his family—his ladies, as he liked to call them—towards Nott Manor with his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his trousers. Behind him, his wife, Druella, was trying to ignore the conversation that was taking place behind her. Her three teenage daughters were talking, which normally wouldn't have bothered her, if it wasn't for her eldest daughter, Bellatrix. Bella was a good girl, her mother deeply wanted to believe that, but the older she grew, the more Druella doubted it.

"—that Goyle boy is as dumb as a shoe, but he's good looking enough. Maybe I'll get drunk and snog hi—"

The dark-haired woman sharply turned to look at behind her and scolded, "Bellatrix, don't you dare speak like that in public. The last thing I need is for this family to have a bad reputation."

Her words made Bellatrix stop talking. Druella looked forward again, only to hear her daughters laughing behind her. She sighed. Her other two daughters, Narcissa and Andromeda were good girls, and not nearly as scandalous and trouble-making as their older sister—Druella thanked Merlin for that almost every day. Something would definitely come of those two, she liked to tell herself, even though Andromeda sometimes worried her with her good nature. It wasn't exactly a bad quality, but Bella and Narcissa remind Druella of herself, while Andromeda sometimes seemed like the opposite of her. However, she believed that her middle daughter would never shame the Noble House of Black, and that was enough to keep her satisfied.

The family of five stopped in front of the heavy, dark wooden doors, and Druella took another step in order to stand closer to her husband. Her shoulder brushed against his arm, and he acknowledged her presence with a quick glance over his shoulder. One of the doors opened a few seconds later, and a House-elf quickly let the family in. One by one, they took off their coats and threw them at it, not even sparing a single look at the elf.

They continued into the house's ballroom. Druella's gaze immediately fell on the large, shining chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. She clenched her jaw. Magnolia Nott had the best ball room in the United Kingdom, specifically because of that bloody chandelier. No matter how much Druella tried to top it, she simply couldn't, and that was the main reason why she couldn't stand Magnolia. After all, Pure-blood society depended on keeping up appearances.

Within less than a minute after they'd entered the room, Cygnus gave his wife's hand a soft squeeze and disappeared into the crowd. Druella managed to catch the way he was looking at all of the people around them, as if they were prey and he was a hunter. That was the look he always had when he was conducting business, and it was all it took for her to know that he was going to find people with whom he could discuss business.

Unfortunately, Cygnus' departure was followed by the appearance of the Notts. Magnolia was wearing a brown dress with a puffy skirt, and Druella smiled at the couple; not because she was happy to see them, but because she knew that she was dressed much better and more elegantly than the hostess. As polite as always, they all exchanges kisses and compliments, and her daughters were asked about their studies at Hogwarts. Druella watched with pursed lips. The Notts were looking for a suitable wife for their son, and, of course, hoped that one of her girls would be fitting.

"Well, girls, we wouldn't want to bore you. I suggest you go and say hello to our dear son and have a bit of fun," Magnolia said with a perfect smile.

As the three girls left, Druella looked at the hostess and wondered if she ever got tired of radiating so much sweetness and happiness. Then, Magnolia returned her attention to the remaining member of the Black family in front of her, who immediately wanted to turn up her nose and walk away. The woman always had a plan in her mind, and Druella was already tired of her.

"And you, dear friend, follow us. We'll get you a wonderful cocktail," Magnolia said as she linked her arm with Druella's and lead them into the crowd. "You will not believe all of the gossip I've heard only from speaking to Goyle's new wife…"

* * *

It was hours later that Druella was granted freedom from her hostess. She disposed of Magnolia earlier by practically throwing her into the arms of her oldest nephew, Sirius. He was a good flirt and very amused by Pure-blood gossip. She only hoped he would forgive her. Durella walked across the room to get as far as possible from the hostess, and felt a bit relieved when she saw she was heading towards the bar. She was less happy when she noticed her daughter—Bella, of course—leaning against the bar and batting her eyelashes at the man behind it.

To Druella's surprise, a familiar blond caught her gaze and approached her daughter. The man spoke to Bellatrix calmly, and the teenager turned her attention from the bartender to him. She seemed to try and flirt with him, too, which caused her mother to purse her lips in disapproval, but he had none of it. Druella didn't trust her oldest daughter to behave and hurried towards the two, her jaw clenched angrily.

"—Don't you want to have a bit of fun, too, Mr. Malfoy?" the curly-haired witch asked.

Luckily, Druella reached her daughter just then and gave her a stony glance. "Behave, young lady," she said sharply.

"Mother," Bellatrix greeted her. "I was simply having a conversation—"

"Of course you were." Druella kept her gaze on her daughter. "Why don't you go and find your sisters, before I decide to lock you in your room for eternity. You know I keep my word. If your sisters are occupied, I suggest you locate young Mr. Lestrange."

The mention of Rodolphus Lestrange made the young witch glare at her mother, but it did silence her. She glanced from Druella to the man behind her, then huffed and stormed off.

Druella sighed in relief—or maybe it was tiredness, she confused them often when it came to her oldest daughter—as she watched her daughter until she was out of her sight. Only then did she notice a man standing next to her, and remembered that Abraxas Malfoy was still there. Her heart dropped into her stomach, but she refused to let show that the man's presence had any effect on her. Instead, she simply glanced at him.

A pair of eyes as cold as ice were watching her, making Druella feel things she'd rather ignore. They stared at each other for a long moment, each one waiting for the other to do something or look away first. Druella had no intention of being the one who surrendered; years of knowing Abraxas made her used to looking into his undeniably beautiful eyes, and no one in the Black family would go down without a fight.

"She must keep you on your toes," the blond said eventually.

"Very much,'' Druella replied and pursed her crimson painted lips. "Bella is… not as easy to keep on a leash as your son.''

An expression filled with displeasure settled on Abraxas' features, before he said, "Lucius isn't exactly the way I was hoping he would be now that he is of age. A bit too impulsive."

Druella wasn't surprised with the reply. From what she knew, the Malfoy family had always been very strict and demanding, and every generation treated the next one in the same way. Instead of saying anything, she walked towards the bar and took a seat. Abraxas followed her, but remained standing, leaning one arm on the counter. He faced her again. The bartender came and took Druella's order. She reached out her hand to receive her drink, but the wizard next to her reached for it first and set it in front of Druella.

The brunette glared at Abraxas until he met her gaze again. "I don't need you to retrieve my drink," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see your lovely husband doing it," he replied and tilted his head to the side.

Irritated, Druella turned her body towards him. "I don't need anyone to fetch anything for me, for that matter," she said coldly and took the first sip, enjoying the taste of alcohol and the burning in her throat that followed.

Following her actions, the blond wizard took a long sip of his drink, before he put it back on the bar and moved closer to her. His hand moved to rest on the small of her back, causing Druella to clench her jaw. His touch was gentle and soft, like a movement of a paintbrush on a canvas, sending shivers down her spine. She drank a bit more of her drink.

"I think you look absolutely ravishing tonight,'' Abraxas told her, their faces inches apart. "And I think that you do need someone to tell you this, since your husband doesn't seem to care.''

His words—aside from the part about Cygnus—brought a half smile to her lips, and she looked into his eyes again, trying not to drown in them. Their attraction to each other had been present for years, ever since they had been students at Hogwarts. Even though it started when they were both single, their marriages didn't stop them. Druella was the one who was more keen on putting borders to keep their spouses from finding out, but that didn't mean she and Abraxas hadn't given in to temptation. As much as she blamed herself for it—especially one particular time they gave in to their desire—she knew that there was no way she could give him up completely. Together, they were like Fiendfyre and she adored it.

After a few seconds of silence, Druella whispered, "People might notice.''

"They are all too intoxicated to care," he lowered his voice as well. "And it's not as if we're doing something wrong."

"So your current motives are completely innocent?" the witch challenged, although they both knew the answer.

Abraxas' lips stretched into a wide, rare smile that she loved seeing. "Of course. I'm simply standing here, talking to my friend about how well my son and her daughter are getting along."

Frowning, Druella asked, "Which daughter?"

"The youngest one," he said and nodded towards the middle of the room.

Instead of continuing the conversation, she turned abruptly, her brown eyes scanning the room until her gaze fell upon two blond teenagers who were dancing together. Lucius Malfoy was with Narcissa, who looked at him with a bright smile. Her expression alone was enough for her mother to know that she fancied him.

Druella's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to say something and stop them. It wasn't their fault, it was all her. It was about the slip she had and its result, her secret.

The brunette tried to think of an excuse to stop them, but nothing came into her mind. She continued to watch her daughter until realization fell upon her. Compared to her two other daughters, Narcissa was the best—she behaved the best, unlike Bellatrix, and had all the right opinions, unlike Andromeda. Druella couldn't ruin things for her youngest daughter because of that. Of course, if her daughter were to know, other people would, too, including her husband. She wasn't going to risk her family's reputation.

Ignoring the part of her that was yelling at her to tell Narcissa that she was falling for her half-brother, Druella decided to keep her biggest secret to herself. As she finished her drink, she told herself that even if Narcissa and Lucius married, the secret wouldn't matter; the Sacred Twenty Eight were filled with relatives who married within their families. It was better than letting her daughter marry some Muggle-born and shaming the Noble House of Black.

The touch of Abraxas' hand on her waist made her mentally shake her thoughts away. "How about another drink?'' she suggested and forced a smile upon her lips.

Allowing the man at her side to order her a second drink, Druella stole another glance over her shoulder to where her youngest daughter was happily dancing with Lucius Malfoy. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she told herself that securing her daughter's place in Pure-blood society was more important than easing her conscience.


End file.
